Welcome Home, Angel
by OnceUponAnOriginal
Summary: One-shot. Rated M for a good reason. LEMON, pure and simple. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Mimato. It's my first time writing a lemon, please be gentle with me! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR THE COVER PIC FOR THIS STORY.


**Ironically, I'm a lemon virgin. This is my first time. Be gentle with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor its characters. As for the lyrics at the end, don't sue me! They're mine! I know they suck, but I'm a scientist, not a lyricist ;)**

* * *

><p>Things had been different for a while. He didn't know what it was, but something had changed. She had always been his friend - they'd know each other for fifteen years – and he'd always been able to appreciate her good nature, her loyalty, her wit. But now Matt appreciated something else entirely. She was the epitome of beauty; tall and slim, big hazel eyes, long honey-blonde hair cascading in thick curls down her back, and soft, pale skin. He didn't understand why he'd never seen it before. All the things that bought men to their knees, she possessed. And he'd never noticed. As a child, he'd always felt a sense of responsibility for her, since she was younger and easily frightened. But growing up, she had blossomed into an independent, brave young woman, and it was a mystery to him as to how it had slipped his notice. She'd been away quite some time, filming her new music video in America, and had taken the opportunity to stay with her parents there for a while. Matt had been sad to see her leave, but he knew that she would stay in contact and he awaited her return with great anticipation. It was only when she had been away for two months that he noticed that the nature of their communication had changed. Their emails and texts became more and more intimate, and they would talk for hours on the phone, not wanting to hang up for fear that they each would not hear the other's voice again for a while. One day, she had emailed him a photograph of her with a friend on the beach, and as he stared at her vibrant, glowing complexion and slim, bikini-clad figure, his view of her changed forever. He considered it to be purely a simple attraction, but it wasn't long until he realised that it was much, much more than that.<p>

It happened one day the following year. Matt was sitting in his living room, lightly strumming on his guitar absent-mindedly and struggling to get inspiration for his new song. It was long overdue; he'd performed almost all of his songs at a few concerts over the past year, and he was running dry on ideas for new ones. He was the main vocalist and bassist in his band The Wolves, and it had been a while since they'd released any new material. The fans were getting antsy, but Matt's mind was blank. He feared that he'd lost his touch, that his career would end if he didn't think of something soon. His career was everything to him. His teachers and peers had always insisted that he was the most talented musician they'd ever met, and as he hit his late teens, he knew what he wanted to do with his life. Music was his calling, and he would rather have died than abandon it. So of course, it only made sense that Yamato Ishida would eventually go on to become a member of Japan's most highly-acclaimed rock band. His songs had always been inspired by courage, hope and the bonds of friendship, but recently his lyrics appeared to have dried up, and if he was being totally honest with himself – he feared for the future of his band. It was just as he was racking his brain for new material that he heard a commotion outside, and he wandered over to the window, peering through the blinds. He rolled his eyes and groaned. People with cameras and microphones littered the front garden and he stepped away from the window swiftly.

'Seriously? I've only just moved in,' he moaned to himself.

There was a knock on the door; Matt edged towards it slowly - as if it could be barged down at any second - and opened it, making sure to keep it on the latch. He smiled. Suddenly it all made sense to him and he opened the door fully, inviting his visitor inside and waving off the buzzing paps.

The girl leaned against the wall and groaned loudly. 'Jesus, did you ever see such a fuss in your life?'

Matt smirked. 'Hello, Mimi.'

Mimi sighed and stood up straight, composing herself. 'Hey, you.'

'When did you get back?'

'This morning. That's why I look a state,' she said, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks.

He looked her up and down. 'I'd say you're looking pretty damn fine to me,' he winked. It was the truth; she wasn't wearing much makeup, and her complexion was clear and glowing. A healthy blush rested on her cheeks, and her eyes sparkled. Matt noticed that he'd never seen anyone quite as beautiful. She looked like an angel.

She laughed. 'Oh, Ishida, you never change. Have you missed me?'

'More than you know,' he replied without much thought and he frowned a little at his own response.

'You're such a sweetie,' said Mimi enthusiastically. 'Come here.'

Matt's eyes widened as she threw her arms around his neck, and he responded, gently wrapping his own around her waist. She was wearing a top that barely covered her middle and as he placed his hands on her exposed skin, sparks shot through his fingers and a realisation hit him. He'd missed her so badly that he didn't ever want to let her go again. He needed her_._

_Welcome Home, Angel_ was released as the lead single on the Wolves' new album three months later.

It went straight to number one.

* * *

><p>Their relationship hadn't changed much since then; they still flirted, still shared the occasional moment where their eyes would lock, but none of it had been acknowledged by either of them. Not out loud, anyway. It was beginning to bother Matt. The unspoken words were becoming too much for him to bear, and now, as she sat next to him laughing at the TV, he could no longer handle it. He stood up quickly, regretting it as dizziness clouded his head, but he composed himself and turned to look at Mimi.<p>

'Yama? You ok?' she asked.

'Yeah. No. I dunno,' he babbled.

She stood up and approached him, placing a hand on his arm gently. 'What's the matter?'

He looked down at her, which she appreciated. At five feet ten, Mimi was a tall girl of model proportions and was used to being looked up at. Matt's six feet two frame was a welcome change for her, and she relished in it.

Matt's voice was quiet. 'I think you already know.'

She sighed and took a small step backwards. 'I'm not ready for this conversation.'

'Why?'

'Because…' Mimi's voice trailed off and she stared at the nervous expression on his face. 'Because I'm awkward and embarrassing, and I'm no good with words.' She blushed and the look on her face caused Matt to smirk in amusement. He moved closer to her and placed his hands on her waist.

'Then let's skip the awkward confessions.'

He leaned over her, forcing her to tilt her head back, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled away from him and gave him a look. A look that told him it wasn't enough for her. A moment of innocent intimacy had suddenly turned into something else, and he felt his heart rate quicken at the heat between them. She wanted more. Matt was only happy to oblige of course, and he pulled her closer, pressing her body against his, placing one hand in her hair and snaking his other arm around her slim waist.. His lips crashed onto hers and he kissed her with all the passion his body would allow, letting the frustrations of the last year show themselves in the form of hot, fiery kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and back to her mouth. He smirked against her lips as she pushed him hard against a wall.

'Easy, tiger,' he said breathlessly.

He moved his hand further down her body until it found its way to the bottom of her dress. Hitching it up, his fingers explored the hem of her lace underwear before slipping beneath the soft fabric and resting his rough hand on her heat. Mimi let out a quiet gasp. Now Matt had been with his fair share of women, but none had even come close to making him feel the way Mimi did. The look of pure ecstasy on her face, the sounds she made, the way she moved herself against his hand was almost enough to cause Matt to come apart right there and then. He bit down hard on his lip as he gently pushed a finger inside her, feeling just how ready she was for him and smirking as she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

'That for me?' he asked, his deep voice low in his own breathlessness.

She nodded frantically, her eyes squeezed shut as she moved her hips against him, biting her lip as he trailed his mouth down her neck, brushing his lips over her soft skin. He quickened his pace for a moment before taking his fingers from her, and she groaned.

'No, Yama,' she breathed. 'Don't stop. More.'

He ignored her demand, instead bending slightly to place his hands on the back of her thighs and lifting her, inviting her to wrap her long legs around his waist, and he carried her to the couch. He lay her down and a low groan escaped his throat as she tightened her grip on him with her thighs, pressing his erection against her.

'Do you have any idea what you do to me?' he panted.

She smirked at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. 'Let me show you what I can do to you.'

'_Kami-sama_.'

Before he could really process what was going on, he found that she had sat him upright and climbed on top of him, straddling him with one hand in his messy blonde hair and the other on his knee. She moved herself against him and he placed his hands on her waist, watching her intently, completely in awe of her fluid movements, her obvious desire and the soft sighs escaping her lips every time she felt him hard against her. She didn't keep still even as she hastily unfastened the buttons of his shirt and practically tore it off him, running her hands over his chest and down towards his jeans. She undid the button with ease and bought her lips back to his, placing her hands on either side of his face before lifting her arms into the air as Matt removed her dress. His hands glided over her body and she shivered in delight at the touch of his rough fingers against her skin. He ran them over her hips, her waist, her stomach, her chest, wanting to feel all of her, needing to know her. His arousal was beginning to pain him and he pulled her even closer, pressing his lips on hers and wrapping his arms around her tightly before turning and pushing her quickly onto her back and leaning over her. A wicked grin graced her lips as she tilted her head back and arched her hips, allowing Matt to snake his arm around her slender waist and trail the tip of his tongue down her neck. His fingers expertly unfastened the clasp on her bra, and the couple relished in the feel of his lips brushing over the newly-exposed skin. She was flawless, Matt noted, and her beautiful ivory skin felt even softer than it looked. His free hand ventured further down again and stopped just inside the hem of her lace panties.

'Not too attached to these, are you?' he asked and Mimi shook her head, wondering what he was about to do. She threw back her head and gasped loudly as he bunched the delicate material in his hand and ripped it away from her, throwing it onto the floor and placing a hand over her warm centre again. He smirked mischievously as he felt just how hot and wet she was; she was so ready. _Ready for him._ The atmosphere was tense, charged with electricity, and Matt slipped a finger inside her again, following up with another when he saw just how much it affected her. He felt her tighten around his fingers and he moved faster, teasing her, wanting to hear her beg for more. He didn't have to wait long.

'More,' she gasped, writhing and pushing herself against his hand roughly. 'I need you. I need to feel all of you. Now.' Matt didn't flinch; instead he ignored her request and continued, a glint in his eye as he watched her struggle to get her words out. 'Yama,' she breathed. 'Please.'

The urgent sound of his name on her lips was all he needed. He withdrew his fingers - earning a loud gasp from Mimi – and kicked off his jeans. She hastily pulled down his boxers and grabbed his length, beginning to move her hand back and forth, flexing her wrist slightly from her position under him.

'Oh, sweet Kami-sama,' he sighed, bending her head over hers and feeling his arms begin to shake as he attempted to hold himself up. She giggled, and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from him and placing it high above her head. Her other hand joined it, and he grasped it, holding her wrists with one large hand as the other rested on her waist. He dropped his head to rest on her shoulder.

'You sure you wanna do this?' he breathed next to her ear.

'More sure than I've ever been,' she replied quietly. Her sweet voice triggered something inside him, a wave of affection to clash with the overwhelming desire that coursed through his veins, and he positioned himself at her warm core, needing to take her roughly. 'Do it,' she demanded softly, and he placed a soft kiss on her lips before thrusting hard into her, making her his, causing her eyes to widen and a loud moan to erupt from her sweet mouth. She was so tight and wet, and Matt felt a low growl in his throat as he felt her muscles clench around him as he moved rhythmically. He felt himself throb at the look of pure ecstasy on her perfect features and pushed himself up onto his hands so that he could put more force into his thrusts. Mimi arched her back and moved with him, giving him a mischievous grin as she held firmly onto his arms.

'Come on, Ishida. Is that all you've got?' She winked at him. '_Harder._'

Matt's eyes widened for a moment and he smirked at her cocky expression. 'Oh dear, Miss Tachikawa. You've asked for it, now.'

A giggle quickly turned into a loud moan as Matt withdrew and slammed himself inside her, revelling in the feeling of his hard length sliding against her warm wetness, over and over again, earning screams of pleasure from Mimi and he found himself particularly grateful that he didn't have neighbours. He silently prayed that the paparazzi that had been lingering outside his house for Mimi had fucked off; but he barely had time to think clearly before his attention was snapped back to Mimi herself, who had linked her arms under his, running her manicured nails across the skin of his back. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he placed a hand on the back of her thigh to raise a leg over his shoulder. He felt himself move deeper inside her and quickened his pace, earning himself another scream as she grasped at the material of the couch.

'Fuck, Matt!'

The sound of his name on her lips bought sheer ecstasy to him. The way it rolled off her tongue in her desire pushed him closer and closer to his end, and he felt himself nearing the edge. He thrusted harder, and in response, Mimi's walls began to tighten and she squeezed her eyes shut.

'No,' he rasped breathlessly. 'Look at me.'

She did as she was told, and as he looked into her big, hazel eyes and listened to her heavy breaths, he felt something stir in him, only making his desire stronger.

'Yama…'

'Come for me, Mimi.'

Right on cue, Mimi grabbed at his arms once more and threw her head back, releasing a moan that bordered on a scream. The sensation of her muscles contracting threw Matt over the edge, and he let out a low groan as he filled her with evidence of his release. He dropped her leg and held himself up on his elbows to rest his forehead on hers, their breaths coming in fast, heavy bouts, and sweat lining their skin.

'You're amazing,' he panted.

'You did all the work,' she replied breathlessly, a smile on her lips. 'Quite well, I might add.'

'True. Next time, you're up, kid.'

Mimi snorted. 'Next time? Confident, aren't we?'

Matt shrugged as casually as he could manage. 'You know me.'

He raised an eyebrow as Mimi placed a hand on his face.

'Stop talking,' she said, and she lifted her head to kiss him softly on the lips. He smirked as he watched her bite down on her lip and smile at him. He planted a kiss on her damp forehead and rolled off her, wincing as he felt himself leave her wet core. Lying on his side, he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, using his free hand to brush a lock of blonde hair away from her face.

'You're beautiful,' he said simply.

A blush crept onto her cheeks and she smiled.

'Thank you,' she whispered. 'Not so bad yourself.'

They spent a few moments simply watching each other, taking in their tired, flushed appearances, and appreciating the relaxed, satisfied atmosphere that drifted around them before they were interrupted by the sound of a familiar tune piercing the air.

Mimi's phone.

'It'll be Sora,' she said dismissively. 'I'll call her back later.'

Matt raised an eyebrow at her. '_That's_ your ringtone?'

'What?' Mimi shrugged. 'It's my favourite.'

They fell quiet for a moment, waiting for the call to end.

Matt broke their silence.

'You know this song was about you, right?'

Mimi smiled and winked. 'I know. Why'd you think I like it so much?'

They lay still, wrapped around each other, listening to the ringtone, taking more notice of the lyrics than they ever had before.

_And I just need her to know…_

_That I missed her, like she'll never know,_

_I never wanted her to go,_

_I needed her at every show,_

_She's my inspiration…_

_Her laugh, it sets me free,_

_She's perfect, everything I need,_

_And now, she's back with me…_

_Welcome home, angel._


End file.
